Les chroniques de Jack O'Neill
by Hermaline
Summary: Une petit fic sans prétention, séparée en 10 petites scènes je crois


Titre : Les chroniques de Jack O'Neill

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Jack général, Sam colonel, Kerry, Peter (mais pas longtemps promis !)

Note : Au secours ! Aidez-moi à finir mes 21 fanfics commencées !

Sinon, cette fanfic est basée sur quelques maximes de La Rochefoucauld sur l'amour.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Plus on aime une maîtresse, et plus on est près de la haïr.**

Un grognement étouffé s'échappa d'une poitrine ferme et musclé témoignant du réveil très prochain de son propriétaire. Des paupières clignèrent et Jack O'Neill ouvrit finalement les yeux. Pour les refermer de suite en apercevant la touffe de cheveux en face de lui. Bruns. Ils étaient bruns. Une pensée furtive parvint jusqu'à son cerveau encore endormi : "ce n'est pas la bonne couleur". Se redressant lentement sur ses avants bras il contempla plus longuement la femme près de lui avant de se lever et de descendre à la cuisine.

Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, le trouvant figé face à la fenêtre.

K : Hey Salut !

Son immence sourire se dissipa soudainement en apercevant la mine sérieuse qu'il arborait.

K : Quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il resta dans un profond mutisme, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle poursuivrait la conversation toute seule, comme c'était souvent le cas avec elle.

K : Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Un problème à la base ?

Jack fit non de la tête.

K : Je vois...

La jeune femme tourna les talons et revint avec une tasse de café fumante.

K : Tu...

J : Je vais prendre une douche !

Elle le fixa ébahi tandis qu'il partait vers la salle de bain.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle allait dire. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Sur ce coup là, on peut dire qu'il s'était perdu. Complètement. Au départ, ça avait été une passade, Kerry était attirante, intelligente... Un lien s'était tissé entre eux et ils étaient assez bien ensemble. Mais maintenant... la culpabilité l'emprisonnait. Idiot quand on sait qu'elle était fiancée. Il n'avait donc aucun regret à avoir. Et pourtant... En voyant Kerry dans ce chalet, il se disait bien que c'était trahir Sam que de faire ça. Tout le monde avait beau dire qu'on pouvait refaire sa vie facilement encore fallait il le vouloir. Et bien, lui, il ne voulait pas.Il n'avait pas envie de l'oublier tout simplement et là, c'était l'impression de l'effacer petit à petit qui le hantait et l'empêchait d'avancer vraiment. Il préférait rester seul.

Il coupa l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement puis redescendit.

Jack fut surpris de la trouver assise dans le canapé, déjà vêtue de ses vêtements.

Leurs regarde se croisèrent, Kerry sourit.

K : Je savais bien que tu te réveillerais.

J : Pardon ?

K : Je connais peu de toi c'est vrai mais... ce n'est pas toi ça.

Elle continua de sourire mais quelque chose montrait que ça lui coûtait beaucoup.

K : Bonne chance Jack.

La jeune femme se releva enfila sa veste, prit son sac et déposa une bise légère sur la joue rugueuse du général. Il ne fit aucun geste, se contentant d'écouter silencieusement les graviers crisser sous les pas de Kerry et la voiture redémarrer.

**Il y a des gens qui ne n'auraient jamais été amoureux s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'amour. **

(j'ai eu beau cherché, j'ai pas eu d'idées géniales alors c'est relativement nul cette partie là)

T : Vous croyez Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel s'arrêta, essouflé.

D : A vrai dire Teal'c... Je n'en ai aucune idée.

J : Allez les gars, on a autre chose à faire que de tergiverser sur une question idiote.

Mais le docteur Jackson avait déjà pris la direction du banc, abandonnant la partie de basket ball commencée. Résigné, le colonel lâcha le ballon qui roula un peu plus loin et rejoignit ses deux amis.

D : Vous voyez Teal'c, de nombreuses personnes subissent continuellement l'influence des autres. A vrai dire, nous la subissons tous. Seulement, certains d'entre nous en sont tellement influencé qu'ils ne font plus attention à eux mais seulement aux autres et, surtout, à l'avis des autres.

T : Je vois.

D : Donc, effectivement, il est possible que si un groupe de personnes se met à porter des bermudas rouges, une bonne partie de la population le fasse aussi. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

T : Merci Daniel Jackson.

D : Et vous dites que vous allez lu ça où ?

T : Dans un magasine féminin.

J : Moi j'aime pas le rouge, je préfère le vert olive.

D : Et bien portez donc des bermudas vert olive, peut-être que la mode de cet été changera !

Jack lança un regard noir à Daniel.

T : Sur Chulak, nous portions tous les mêmes vêtements. Nous évitions ainsi ce genre de désagrément.

D : Effectivement c'est une solution. Un peu catégorique, mais une solution quand même.

J : Enfin Daniel chacun fait ce qu'il veut ! Et si ça veut dire faire comme le voisin tant pis, du moment qu'il fait ce qu'il veut !

D : Vous n'avez pas compris.

J : Au contraire, j'ai tout compris.

T : Non O'Neill.

J : Raaaaa Teal'c vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

Il partit reprendre le ballon, s'amusant à mettre des paniers. Les deux autres le regardèrent faire un instant avant de reprendre leur discussion.

T : Cela marche-t-il avec les sentiments ?

D : Vous voulez dire, l'influence des autres ? Oui. Malheureusement.

Teal'c semblait surpris.

D : Et bien en effet il peut arriver que, parfois, un homme aime une voiture parce que son voisin l'aime aussi. C'est une manière de se faire bien voir.

T : Cela marche-t-il aussi avec les femmes ?

Le bruit d'un ballon qui tombe par terre se fit entendre.

J : Enfin Teal'c ne dites pas de bêtises !

D : Mais si Jack, c'est possible ! Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux de la même fille que votre ami à l'école ?

J : Je n'allais pas à l'école.

D : Ce que je veux dire c'est que faire comme les autres, d'un certain côté, c'est rassurant.

J : Mais quel est le rapport avec les filles Daniel ?

D : C'est Teal'c qui me posait la question c'est tout.

J : C'est facile d'accuser les autres Daniel !

D : Mais pourquoi vous vous butez soudainement ?

J : Je ne me bute pas.

T : S...

J : Alors vous taisez-vous !

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

J : ... S'il vous plaît.

D : Enfin Jack, c'est vrai que certaines personnes aiment car leur ami aiment aussi. Regardez Sam par exe...

J : Comment ça Carter !

D : Toute la base est folle d'elle.

J : Mais ça n'a rien à avoir avec vos influences de je-sais-pas-quoi.

D : C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie et intelligente mais si vous aimez la même chose que votre patron vous êtes sûr d'être bien vu.

Jack secoua la tête et reprit son ballon, le jetant avec peut-être un peu plus d'énergie qu'il y a quelques minutes.

J : N'importe quoi.

D : Peut-être mais ça se tient.

T : Mais la jalousie peut aussi provoquer l'effet inverse Daniel Jackson.

D : Tout à fait.

Le regard de l'archéologue se posèrent sur une certaine personne.

J : N'est ce pas Jack ?

**Le plaisir de l'amour est d'aimer, et l'on est plus heureux pas la passion que l'on a que par celle que l'on donne.**

La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir. Il se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un sourire si radieux qu'elle sentit ses lèvres faire de même. Tentant de faire preuve de volonté, elle se pencha un peu plus sur le catalogue.

P : Et celle là chérie ?

Les yeux bleus découvrirent une bague sans doute différente des précédentes mais pas pour Sam.

S : Je... Je ne sais pas.

P : Enfin chérie, il faudra bien que tu décides ! Le mariage est dans un mois.

S : Je sais.

Elle lui envoya un sourire qui dû le satisfaire puisqu'il replongea dans le bouquin, tournant vigoureusement les pages.

Sam observa son fiancé près d'elle. Il l'aimait tellement. Il lui disait. Elle le voyait. Tout était parfait. C'était réconfortant d'être enfin sûre de quelque chose, d'être enfin sûre des sentiments de l'autre. Pour ce qui était des siens... Elle avait bien essayé d'y croire mais elle devait voir la vérité en face, Peter n'avait pas la même place qu'un certain Jack O'Neill dans son coeur. Qu'importe, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'épouser le premier. Au contraire... Elle avait plutôt l'impression que cela la poussait.

P : Et celle ci ?

S : Pardon ?

P : Sam...

S : Excuse-moi... Je suis un peu fatiguée...

P : C'est normal. Je comprends. De toute façon, on a encore quelques jours. Tu regarderas plus tard ?

Le colonel hocha vigoureusement la tête et le policier déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée avant de partir prendre une douche.

D'une main distraite, Sam tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur les bagues mais ses pensées repartirent encore vers la même personne.

Le téléphone sonna.

S : Carter.

J : C'est moi.

S : Mon général !

La voix chaude de Jack au bout du fil la fit sursauter de... bonheur.

S : Un problème à la base ?

J : Non au contraire. Je voulais vous dire que la mission de SG3 avait été rapportée donc vous pouvez rester encore un jour de plus auprès de...

S : Je vois.

J : Voilà Carter... A bientôt.

S : A bientôt.

Elle ferma les paupières et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Même à la base, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Quelle idiote, bien sûr que si il avait besoin d'elle seulement... pas de la bonne façon. Pas pour la bonne raison.

Son corps était parcouru d'un frisson significatif. Agréable. Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour ranimer une étincelle si souvent éteinte ces derniers temps... Etincelle toujours présente au fond d'elle. C'était rassurant de savoir que rien ne changeait finalement. Rassurant de savoir que la raison ne pouvait pas dépasser le coeur.

Le simple son de sa voix l'avait transportée. Le simple son de sa voix l'avait rendue... heureuse. Et ce n'était pas un fiancé qui allait gommé ça. Comme ce n'était pas un fiancé qui allait remplacé ça.

Que cherche l'être humain après tout ? Il lui semblait que c'était d'être heureux. Etait-elle heureuse ? A cette seconde si : oui. Il y a quelques minutes... aussi. Mais... pas de la même manière. Avec Peter, c'était un doux bonheur constant, avec Jack O'Neill c'était... des lueurs de plaisir au rythme du temps et de l'espace. Sans préavis. Sans cadre définis. Juste du plaisir. Futile mais... tellement bon.

Elle n'aurait pas...

P : Me revoilà !

Sam se redressa vivement et se tourna vers Peter. Un sourire tout préparé de parfaite fiancée sur les lèvres.

P : Alors, tu as trouvé une bague ?

Elle le fixa quelques instants puis se leva.

S : ... Non.

P : Oh... C'est... C'est pas grave...

S : Pete...

Il l'embrassa légèrement, cachant sa déception et partit dans la cuisine. Sam se rassit face au catalogue en soupirant.

**L'absence diminue les médiocres passions, et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu.**

Passant une main sur son visage, elle tenta d'effacer le poid de la fatigue par ce geste mais n'y parvint pas. Son reflet persévérait à lui renvoyer une image au teint pâle et sans énergie. Elle coupa l'eau du robinet et partit s'enrouler d'un peignoir chaud.

On frappa à la porte.

Une boule se forma dès lors dans son estomac à la pensée que cela puisse être son fiancé. Non, il avait bien dit qu'il était en mission pour une semaine. Ce n'était pas lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Ca ne devait pas être lui.

Sam ouvrit la porte et se figea.

J : Bonsoir Carter.

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

J : Je... Je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous dire aurevoir.

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Se mordant la lèvre, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Il était chez elle. Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'annoncer son départ de la base devant tout le personnel, maintenant, il venait directement l'humilier chez elle ?

Elle ne lui proposa aucun siège. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à se servir. Après tout, elle ne lui devait rien. Elle ne lui devait plus rien.

J : J'aimerais que vous compreniez mon choix.

S : Vous en demandez beaucoup.

J : Je sais mais... j'ose quand même.

S : ...

J : Plus rien ne me retient à la base... Je veux dire... Les Goa'uld sont ratatinés dans leur coin, les Jaffas sont libres, les Réplicateurs hors-service... Et puis... surtout... vous allez vous marier...

S : Comme si cette dernière chose était une raison suffisante...

J : Oui. C'en ai une.

S : Vous savez très bien pourquoi je me marie.

J : Parce que vous l'aim...

S : Arrêtez.

J : ...

S : Je vais me changer.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et partit dans sa chambre.

Abandonné. Seul au milieu d'un salon propre et parfaitement rangé, Jack jeta des coups d'oeil autour de lui. Mal à l'aise. Honteux. Hésitant.

D'un pas raide, il suivit la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il put constater que son intuition avait été juste. Nullement en train de s'habiller, Sam pleurait silencieusement assise sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle sans rien faire pour cacher sa présence et prit place à ses côtés.

Lentement, il tendit un bras autour de ses épaules. Vivement, il l'attira contre lui. La serrant dans une étreinte désespérée. Tentant de faire glisser tout son amour et toute sa tendresse dans le corps de la femme effondrée contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux. Son front. Caressa son dos. Ses hanches. Ses jambes repliées contre lui. Doucement, il s'allongea, l'emportant avec lui. Surpris d'aussi peu de résistance venant d'elle. Voire... d'aucune résistance du tout.

Une main se posa sur son torse et un corps se coula contre le sien. Une tête plongea dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir les larmes sur sa peau.

Encore abasourdi par la simplicité déconcertante avec laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une position si longtemps désirée, Jack prit enfin conscience de la tenue de Sam. Un simple peignoir. Un simple vêtement le séparait du plaisir. Un simple vêtement. Parce que s'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin, une chose était certaine, ce soir, aucun des deux ne trouvera la force d'arrêter l'autre. Il lui suffisait donc d'une main pour ouvrir ce corps fin à ses caresses, à son désir, à ses baisers.

Fermant les yeux, serrant les dents, il glissa une main dans le dos de Sam et remonta le peignoir, pour mieux la couvrir. Pour l'emmitoufler dans un cocon de tendresse et de douceur. D'amour.

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant la joue rugueuse du général, ses mains posées simplement sur son torse. Il pouvait sentir leur chaleur à travers sa chemise. Il pouvait la sentir respirer. Bouger. Vivre.

Une voix inatendue murmura "je ne veux pas vous perdre".

Le corps de son colonel se figea à cette parole. Une tête tenta de se relever mais se ravisa, plongeant de nouveau au creu de son cou. Seule une autre voix répondit à ce cri du coeur.

S : Alors restez.

Jack soupira imperceptiblement.

J : Je ne peux pas.

La peur qu'elle s'éloigne s'empara de lui et il reserra son étreinte, l'entourant de ses deux bras, l'empêchant de partir. Il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Un long silence inquiétant. Pourquoi la jeune femme ne répondait-elle pas ? Elle ne pleurait plus. Il ne sentait plus les larmes.

Baissant la tête, son regard chaud tomba sur le visage de Sam. Les yeux clos, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle semblait dormir. Mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle profitait. Tout simplement.

Et puis, soudainement, un souffle, une réponse.

S : Je vous attendrai.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il la faisait basculer précautionneusement sur le dos, sous lui, l'embrassait sur le front, lui souriait, son regard ancré au sien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack sortait de la maison du colonel Carter avec une promesse secrète au fond du coeur.

**Il est impossible d'aimer une seconde fois ce qu'on a véritablement cessé d'aimer.**

(encore dur cette partie là car je ne suis pas d'accord)

Il leva enfin les yeux de son verre de bière, regardant la femme devant lui, les mains serrées autour de la tasse de thé fumante. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées sans le voir. Qu'il était difficile de commencer une conversation après sept ans de silence.

Sa : C'est pour une autre femme ?

Jack sursauta alors que Sarah osait parler la première. Il sursauta pour la franchise de sa question.

J : C'est... compliqué.

Sa : Tu ne pourrais pas être clair pour une fois ? Excuse-moi mais avec toutes ces années j'ai perdu l'habitude d'interpréter les répliques ambiguës à la O'Neill.

J : Il n'y a rien d'ambigu. C'est vraiment compliqué.

Sa : Alors je vais changer et être plus générale.

Il fronça les sourcils, un soupçon d'inquiétude le traversa.

Sa : Pourquoi ?

J : ...

Sa : Jack !

J (soupirant) : Parce que je veux tirer définitivement un trait sur le passé.

Sa : Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?

J : C'est assez difficile en recevant tous les mois une lettre m'indiquant que la prime a bien été versée à ma femme.

Sa : Alors c'est pour l'argent ?

J : Bien sûr que non.

Sa : Alors j'avais raison. C'est pour une femme.

J : Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire !

Le regard de Sarah s'adoucit.

Sa : Je suis contente pour toi Jack.

J : Pardon ?

Sa : Je suis sincère. J'avoue simplement que cela me surprend... après tout ce temps...

J : Nous aurions dû le faire avant.

Une légère grimace s'afficha sur le visage de Sarah et elle se leva emportant sa tasse et le verre de bière vide de Jack. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne. Mais... elle ne revint pas.

J : Sarah ?

Dans l'encadrure de la porte, il la vit fixer le jardin avec insistance à travers la fenêtre.

J : Jack ?

Se rendant enfin compte de sa présence, elle se retourna.

Sa : Excuse-moi.

J : Alors c'est d'accord ?

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

Sa : Bien sûr que c'est d'accord. Tu as raison. Il faut tirer définitivement le trait.

J : Oui.

Sa : Je contacterai mon avocat et tu recevras les papiers signés très prochainement.

J : Merci.

Sarah s'affaire au dessus de l'évier pour laver la tasse et le verre.

Sa : Que fais-tu maintenant ? Tu es toujours dans ton pro...

J : Non.

Sa : Ah bon ?

J : J'ai... J'ai démissionné.

Sa : Pourquoi ?

Il baissa la tête, gêné.

Sa : Il y a un trait que tu ne veux pas tirer Jack.

J : Je... Je dois partir.

Sa : Je comprends.

J : Au revoir Sarah.

**Quand on aime, on doute souvent de ce que l'on croit le plus.**

S : Cassie ! Il ne viendra pas !

Le sourire de l'adolescente se transforma en un froncement de sourcils.

C : Pourquoi ?

S : Parce cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de lui !

C : Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne viendra pas !

S : Cassie, on ne sait pas où il est ! Il peut être n'importe où !

C : Mais il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde !

S : Je ne vois ce que mon anniversaire a de si important !

X : Coucou !

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et aperçurent Daniel à la fenêtre.

C : Daniel !

S : Vous êtes en avance.

D : Je peux repartir si vous le voulez ?

Sam sourit.

S : Non non c'est bon. On va faire avec tant pis.

L'archéologue fit le tour de la maison et arriva dans la cuisine.

D : Alors ?

S : Alors quoi ?

C : Il ne viendra pas.

S : Cassie...

C : C'est ce que Daniel demandait non ?

D : Tout à fait.

S : Vous n'êtes pas croyables...

La militaire saisit le bol de salade et partir le poser sur la table.

X : Colonel Carter.

Elle sursauta.

S : Teal'c ! Vous aussi vous êtes en avance !

T : Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard.

S : Vous devriez dire ça à... Daniel et Cassie sont dans la cuisine.

La jaffa partir les saluer.

X : Sam.

De nouveau, elle sursauta. L'interpellée jeta un coup d'oeil vers le portail et vit...

S : Pete !

Pe : Je sais que... Enfin... Le cadeau était déjà prêt et...

S : Oh...

Sam se rapprocha de lui.

Pe : Tiens.

S : Pete je...

Pe : J'insiste.

Gênée, elle prit le paquet qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit sous le regard insistant du jeune homme.

S : Les hommes viennent de Mars et Les femmes viennent de Vénus ? (faut vraiment que je lise ça un jour)

Pe : Tu t'étais demandé ce que c'était lorsqu'on avait vu Bridget Jones.

S : C'est vrai.

Pe : Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais...

S : Pete...

Pe : Mais je te le souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherches. Bon d'accord c'est un peu bateau mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir.

S : Pete...

Pe : Tout va bien Sam. Si je suis là c'est justement pour te le montrer. Ne pense plus à moi.

S : Je...

Pe : Ne pense plus à moi. Pense à lui.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris mais il s'éloignait déjà. Il s'éloignait à jamais. Elle resta quelques instants interdite puis entendit du bruit derrière elle.

T : N'ayez crainte colonel Carter. Il viendra.

S : Je n'en sais rien Teal'c.

T : Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne voit pas une personne qu'elle est absente.

S : Oui... Vous avez raison.

T : Puis-je vous poser une question ?

S : Oui bien sûr.

T : Pourquoi doutez-vous ?

S : Pardon ?

T : Colonel Carter...

S : Il est parti Teal'c. Il est parti.

T : Il devait avoir ses raisons.

S : Oh il les avait.

T : Alors pourquoi doutes-vous si vous savez ?

S : Je ne doute pas de lui je doute de moi.

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil.

S : Je sais qu'il reviendra. Mais le jour où il reviendra, que ferais-je ?

**Les violences que l'on se fait pour s'empêcher d'aimer sont souvent plus cruelles que les rigueurs de ce qu'on aime.**

Il descendit de sa voiture. Cette même voiture garée depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant dans cette rue étroite. Un regard rapide derrière lui, et l'homme partit dans la rue adjacente, marchant d'un pas raide. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte. La porte qu'il avait, six mois auparavant, refermée. Allait-il la rouvrir ? Allait-elle l'ouvrir ?

La peur le fit reculer et il ne sut pas comment il se trouva caché dans la buisson mais... il s'y trouva. C'était donc ça désormais sa vie ? Se dissimuler d'elle et l'observer ? Se dissimuler et l'aimer ? A quelques mètres de lui, une jeune femme parlait en agitant frénétiquement les bras à une adolescente qui riait. Un sourire fin apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire satisfait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre que sa situation pris un autre sens. Non seulement, il la voyait mais maintenant... il l'entendait. C'était du voyeurisme. Pur et simple. Jack O'Neill était relayé au rang de voyeur.

S : Cassie ! Il ne viendra pas !

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux azurs et il fronça les sourcils. L'appréhension de la suite était palpable.

S : Parce cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de lui !

Il grimaça, baissant vivement la tête comme s'il craignait qu'on le découvre. Mais de là où elle était, Sam ne pouvait pas le voir. De là où elle était, Sam ignorait qu'il était venu.

Daniel passa devant Jack et se pencha par la fenêtre pour saluer les deux jeunes femmes.

S : Non non c'est bon. On va faire avec tant pis.

Sourire. Il lui avait quand même laissé un peu de son humour. Il aurait tant aimé lui laisser plus... Il aurait tant...

D : Alors ?

S : Alors quoi ?

C : Il ne viendra pas.

S : Cassie...

Décidément tout le monde s'attendait à sa présence ? Tout le monde savait donc l'attachement qu'il portait à son ancien subordonné ? On ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était rassurant de savoir que ses amis gardaient toujours une pensée pour vous malgré votre départ. Malgré que vous les ayez abandonnés du jour au lendemain en prétextant une retraite méritée.

Les yeux chocolat se relevèrent et la cherchèrent mais elle n'était plus dans la cuisine. Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand il la vit juste devant lui, en train de mélanger d'un geste brusque la salade. D'un geste trop brusque.

Il n'avait que à se lever et elle le verrait. Il n'avait qu'à se lever pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, pour lui prouver qu'il était venu. Qu'est ce que son anniversaire avait d'important ? Simplement le fait que ce soit le sien. Celui de Samantha Carter.

X : Colonel Carter.

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en voyant que les cheveux du jaffa avait encore poussés depuis son départ. Normal après tout, la vie avait continué.

S : Vous devriez dire ça à... Daniel et Cassie sont dans la cuisine.

A... ? Trop tard. Elle s'était reprise. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'elle allait prononcer son nom. C'était ça son rôle maintenant ? Un nom interdit ?

S : Pete !

Son sang se glaça et son coeur se serra en se rendant compte non seulement qu'elle n'était plus devant lui, mais qu'en plus, elle était avec son fiancé. A quoi s'était-il donc attendu ? A ce qu'elle rompt ses fiançailles après son départ ? A ce qu'elle accepte d'attendre un homme qui ignorait lui-même la date de son retour ? Qui ignorait d'ailleurs jusqu'aux raisons de son départ ?

Pourquoi restait-il donc derrière ce buisson alors qu'il avait la preuve formelle que son dernier espoir s'était envolé ? Pourquoi ?

Pe : Je sais que... Enfin... Le cadeau était déjà prêt et...

Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas entrer ?

Pe : Ne pense plus à moi. Pense à lui.

Lui ? Lui ? Mais qui était ce "lui" !

Une silhouette surgit des buissons et fixa interdite la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

J : Carter...

Son murmure se perdit.

T : N'ayez crainte colonel Carter. Il viendra.

Mais bon sang le seul intérêt qu'ils trouvaient à cette petite sauterie était de savoir s'il allait venir ou pas !

T : Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne voit pas une personne qu'elle est absente.

Jack sourit tandis qu'il était de nouveau accroupi derrière le buisson. Teal'c l'avait donc vu. Ou entendu.

De tout ce qu'il avait surpris jusque là, la discussion du jaffa et de Sam était la plus dure à entendre. Il aurait souhaité poser une main ferme sur sa bouche et l'empêcher de parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait choisi de subit plutôt que d'intervenir. Il était aller trop loin.

S : Je sais qu'il reviendra. Mais le jour où il reviendra, que ferais-je ?

Teal'c posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et ils partirent tous deux rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

Au dehors, un homme parvint tant bien que mal à regagner sa voiture.

**Toutes les passions nous font faire des fautes, mais l'amour nous en fait faire des plus ridicules.**

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui, une vague de chaleur et de calme le submergea et il ne put s'empêcher de remercier ce bienfaiteur venu du ciel.

J : Oh merci mon dieu, enfin quelqu'un !

Jack se retourna enfin, relevant son nez du capot fumant de sa voiture et jeta un coup d'oeil à... sa bienfaitrice.

Ses yeux bleus merveilleusement écarquillés, elle ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

J : Ca... Carter ?

Sam resta là, immobile, silencieuse. Ses pensées légèrement brouillées, elle se demanda combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'elle puisse tomber sur l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines sur un parking sombre d'une nuit tombante.

J : Que faites-vous ici ?

Jack l'avait devancé cette fois-ci. Question intéressante. En effet, que faisait-elle ici ? Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois et sa surprise, si cela était possible, grandit encore. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Alzheimer ? Influence extra-terrestre ? Virus cosmique ? Réalité parallèle ?

S : Je... Et vous ?

J : Ma voiture est en panne.

Son regard glissa sur la fumée noire qui sortait dangereusement de l'avant du véhicule. Ah oui, aucun doute. Elle était en panne.

J : Vous... Vous pourriez pas m'aider ?

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Pour tenir le capot pendant que j'appelle un dépanneur.

S : Bien sûr.

Telle un fantôme, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'elle eut, Sam se dirigea vers lui et tint la tôle dans ses mains pendant que son ex-supérieur téléphonait. Il raccrocha et sourit, enfin, il tenta de sourire.

J : Il arrive dans un petit quart d'heure.

Un quart d'heure ? Quinze minutes ? Neuf cent secondes ? Ah non ! C'était impossible !

J : Je vais vous débarasser...

Il allait partir ?

Jack s'approcha d'elle et voulut reprendre le capot mais, malheureusement, la jeune femme le lâcha et il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper avant que les doigts fins furent ôtés.

S : Saperlipopette... !

D'un geste rapide, il re-souleva le capot et Sam put enlevé ses doigts meurtris.

J : Jesuisdésoléjesuisdésoléjesuis...

S : Désolé ?

J : Oui.

Elle souffla fortement tout en agitant sa main.

S : Ca va aller mon général, j'ai connu...

Mais tout deux s'étaients figés. Mon général. Elle l'avait appelé mon général.

Il dégluttit difficilement et elle ne sembla plus percevoir la douleur lancinante.

S : ... pire.

J : Oui.

S : Comment allez-vous ?

Elle avait voulu changer de conversation et dissiper la gêne. C'était râté.

J : Très bien et vous ?

S : Idem ici.

Ils évitèrent chacun le regard de l'autre pendant de longues minutes.

S : Vous êtes de retour à Colorado Springs ?

J : Comme vous le voyez, oui.

S : De passage seulement ou... pour... plus longtemps ?

J : A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

S : Ah. Et Washington ?

J : Je n'en sais rien non plus.

S : Qu'est ce que vous savez alors ?

Ses yeux chocolat la fxèrent trahissant son ahurissement.

J : Je... Je sais que...

Une voiture choisit ce moment pour débarquer et un homme en descendit.

J : ... Je sais que je vous aime.

Cette réplique lancée au quart de tour, Jack courut presque vers le dépanneur et abandonna la jeune femme en plein derentis. Se sentant de trop, et surtout soudainement mal, elle s'en alla discrètement. Mais pas assez discrètement pour échapper au regard expert.

**L'amour, tout agréable qu'il est, plaît encore plus par les manières dont il se montre que par lui-même.**

(je tiens à remercier les trois personnes sur msn qui m'ont soutenu dans la recherche de cette fin : Richard, Sandra et Delphine)

Un grognement étouffé s'échappa d'une poitrine ferme et musclé témoignant du réveil très prochain de son propriétaire. Des paupières clignèrent et Jack O'Neill ouvrit finalement les yeux. Pour les refermer de suite en apercevant la touffe de cheveux en face de lui. Bruns. Ils étaient bruns. Une pensée furtive parvint jusqu'à son cerveau encore endormi : "ce n'est pas la bonne couleur". Une autre pensée furtive : "ce n'est pas le bon sexe non plus"...

J : Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme sursauta et tomba du lit sur lequel ils étaient tout deux allongés.

Jack commença enfin à comprendre où il était...

J : Daniel ?

Une voix étouffée émana du sol.

D : Présent !

L'archéologue se releva en se frottant la tête et contempla son invité.

J : Qu'est ce que vous faites chez...

D : ... Moi ?

J : ... Dans mon lit ?

D : A vrai dire, il s'agit de mon lit donc...

J : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

D : Je ne sais plus trop en fait. J'ai... j'ai mal à la tête.

Les cheveux en bataille, Daniel partit de la chambre visiblement à la recherche d'une aspirine.

J : Attendez !

Jack le rejoignit dans la cuisine au moment où il prenait le dit cachet.

D : Vous êtes venu me demander un lit car votre voiture était en panne.

J : Oui...

D : Et... voilà.

J : Et comme votre chambre d'ami était hors-service vous m'avez proposer de coucher avec vous ?

D : Pas coucher. Dormir. Et non, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose après, je vous ai offert une bière.

J : Vous en avez bu une aussi !

D : Oui et... c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, mal de crâne aidant. La sonnette leur fit faire une grimace et Daniel, en caleçon t-shirt, alla ouvrir.

D : Sam ?

S : Bonjour Daniel, je ne vous dérange pas ?

D : Pas du tout. Vous voulez entrer ?

S : A vrai dire je... je cherche le général O'Neill. Enfin non, le... hum...

D : Jack ?

S : Oui.

D : Je vais vous le chercher...

S : Alors il est là ?

D : Oui.

Le docteur Jackson conduit la jeune femme dans le salon et l'être tant attendu arriva enfin. Elle vit Daniel fermer la porte et eut soudainement envie de courir le chercher pour ne pas rester seul avec... lui.

Jack la fixa un bref instant avant de baisser les yeux, extrêmement gêné. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait prit la fuit la veille mais... c'était lui qui avait... déclaré sa flamme.

Non ? Il avait bien fait ça ? Lui ? Epatant. Elle lui faisait vraiment tout faire. Jack O'Neill avait dit à une femme qu'il l'aimait ! C'était une première ! Et puis, après tout, si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour le rabrouer. Elle était venue. C'était... bien.

S : Donc, vous avez dormi chez Daniel ?

J : Oui, avec lui.

S : Comment ça avec lui ?

J : Dans le même lit.

S : Non ?

Il était donc si désespéré ?

J : On avait un peu trop bu.

Il s'était saoulé ?

S : Je vois.

J : Oui.

La porte de la cuisine s'entrebaîlla dans un léger grincement que les deux militaires entendirent parfaitement de pas leurs réflexes et Sam saisit le bras de Jack pour l'entrâiner un peu plus loin, dans le renfoncement de l'escalier.

Jack s'était laissé entraîné, trop surpris pour résister et aussi... trop heureux.

J : Oui ?

S : Je suis venu vous dire que... que...

J : Oui ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Nerveuse, elle se tordait les doigts en fixant ses chaussures.

J : Oui ?

Il voulait qu'elle parle. C'était à son tour. C'était à elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, du moment qu'elle parlait.

S : Je...

J : Oui ?

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. S'il continuait à l'interrompre, elle ne dirait rien.

S : Je vous aime bien.

J : C'est vrai ?

Soulagé, Jack n'avait pu empêcher l'éclatant sourire de glisser sur son visage et de s'exclamer d'une voix empressée. Sam reprit des couleurs.

S : Oui. Même... même plus en fait.

J : C'est vrai ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et il capta son coup d'oeil inquiet.

J : Enfin je veux dire... moi aussi.

S : Ah bon ?

Un bruit étrange s'échappa de la cuisine...

Jack et Sam se regardèrent, gênés mais heureux.

J : Je compte rester définitivement à Colorado Springs en fait.

S : C'est vrai ?

J : Oui enfin... sauf si... sauf si vous allez ailleurs.

S : Non moi je vous suis.

Elle grimaça devant son audace mais il était trop ravi pour le remarquer.

J : Le problème c'est que moi aussi je vous suis...

S : On n'y arrivera jamais comme ça.

J : Non...

Ils se sourient, les yeux bleus de Sam brillaient, tout comme ceux de Jack.

Ils n'allaient quand même rester là à se regarder éternellement ?

Si ?

Un main large et chaude saisit doucement la main fine et douce.

J : Vous venez ?

S : Où ça ?

J : Je ne sais pas.

S : D'accord !

**Fin**

Enfin !

J'ai fini 


End file.
